The Ace Pack
by LionGuard1010
Summary: 4 new kids from the Isle of the Lost gets invited to Auradon again from King Ben. The 4 kids, Clawdia, Dexter, Harriet, and Alec, otherwise known as the Ace Pack, has been preparing to take over Auradon, and make Mal and the others pay them back for betraying them, but as they get close to to there goal, they see how Auradon kids are not as bad as they thought.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: So, this story is about 4 kids from the Isle of the Lost, Clawdia, Dexter, Harriet, and Alec, who gets invited to Auradon by King Ben. They are evil, but starts to see that being good isn't that bad as they thought. Also, here's what the characters look like in real life.**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Mia Michelle - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

* * *

"Hey guys!"

Ben said as he approached the 4 villain kids. "What's up?" Mal asked. "Well, do you remember what day it is?" Ben asked. "Um… no." Carlos said as he looked at the others to see if they knew.

"Well today, it has been 7 months since you guys have arrived at Auradon," Ben said. "Oh, right!" The villains said as they remembered.

"So, I figured that we invite 4 more villains to Auradon," Ben said as the others looked shocked. "Ben, why would you do that?" Evie asked. "Well, I just wanted to give some chances to more kids in the Isle of the Lost," Ben said. "But Ben…" Mal said, but Ben cut her off, "Mal, don't you think everyone deserves a second chance?"

"I… I do think so." Mal said, "Guys?" "I guess you two are right. Everyone deserves a second chance. We got one too." Evie said. "Who did you invite?" Carlos asked. "I invited the kids of Shere Khan, Hades, Captain Hook, and Gaston," Ben said. The other villains sighed as they heard the parents of the new incoming kids. "What is it?" Ben asked.

"We know them. They name themselves as The Ace Pack. Their names are Clawdia, Dexter, Harriet, and Alec." Mal said. "What wrong about them?" Ben asked. "They're one of the most dangerous and strong groups of villains," Carlos explained. "We used to be kind of… enemies…" Mal said.

"Well, maybe this can give you guys the chance to get along with each other too," Ben said. "We hope so," Jay said.

* * *

Meanwhile at the Isle of the Lost, 4 kids were hanging out in their "Territory", which is a big little dark room, with some iron bars hanging from the ceiling, some stairs, and some weapons and other stuff.

"Look what I got this time!" Harriet said as she walked into the Territory. "What did you steal this time?" Alec asked, interested in what Harriet got this time. "I stole this rapier and a machete from someone else!" Harriet said, smirking. "Nice. I get the machete." Alec said. "And I get the rapier," Harriet said, as she gave Alec the machete.

"I also got this letter," Harriet said as she showed the others the mail she received. "What does it say?" Dexter asked. He was sitting on the stairs, while Clawdia was sitting on the iron bars hanging from the ceiling.

"Let me see…" Harriet said as she opened the mail. "Dear the 4 villain kids in the Isle of the Lost. You got invited to go to Auradon Prep. You all will be going to Auradon tomorrow. Make sure to pack your bags. The limo will be arriving there at 12:00 PM." Harriet said as she read the letter.

"We're going to Auradon!?" Harriet said, shocked. "I won't even survive a day in that happy place!" Alec said. "Guys, calm down." Clawdia said, as she jumped off the iron bar, and landed next to Dexter. "Yeah, this is a chance for us," Dexter said.

"How?" Harriet and Alec asked in a union, curious. "Once we go to Auradon, we can get our chance to get the wand," Dexter said. "Plus, we can finally use our magic there." Clawdia added.

"You two are geniuses!" Alec said. "So what's the plan?" Harriet asked, leaning on a table. "First, we go to Auradon. Once we get there, we try our best to be kind. And once we find a way to get the wand, we steal it and break the barrier, and free the others!" Dexter said.

"And we might have our chance to pay Mal and the others for betraying us." Clawdia said as the others cheered.

"We better get ready now. We're going to go to Auradon Prep tomorrow." Harriet said as she smirked, and walked away as the others did as well.

* * *

"You guys ready?" Alec asked as he carried his bag. "Yeah," Dexter said, as the others said they're ready as well. After about 2 more minutes, the limo appeared in front of them.

"Don't let me down…" A voice of Shere Khan appeared in Clawdia's head. Since she is half tiger, she can hear and see much better than the other people. "I won't…" Clawdia whispered back, as she hopped onto the limo, as the others did as well.

"Hey, Clawdia. Since your powers aren't really magic, you can actually use them even on the Isle, or anywhere, right?" Harriet asked. "Yeah." Clawdia answered. "Then… can your claws cut this small piece of a bag?" Harriet asked, raising an eyebrow. "Of course. They can cut anything." Clawdia said. "Then prove it," Harriet said, smirking. Then, the boys started to pay attention as well. Clawdia hasn't pulled out her claws for a while now.

"Ok." Clawdia said as she made her hands into fists, as a long sharp claws came out between the fingers. **(A/N: It's basically like Wolverine)** "Never gets old," Harriet said, smirking as she saw Clawdia's long sharp claws. Then, Clawdia cut the small piece of a bag open. Then she extracted the claws back into her hands. "Thanks," Harriet said as she ate the bag of chocolate.

"Can I have one?" Alec asked. "No," Harriet said.

"Guys, remember. Once we get to Auradon, we must find out where the wand is." Dexter reminded them. "I haven't forgotten that, don't worry!" Alec said as he was trying to get the chocolate from Harriet.

"Guys, we're here!" Clawdia said as she stole the chocolate from Harriet to make her and Alec focus.

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this story! There will be more chapters, so I hope you read them! Also, the clothing for the characters will be revealed in the next chapter!**


	2. Chapter 2 - Arriving to Auradon

**A/N: Hey guys! So this is the 2nd chapter of The Ace Pack! Hope you enjoy! Also, to make you guys remember, here's how the characters look like in real life:**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Mia Michelle - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

* * *

"You guys ready?" Ben asked Mal and her friends, as almost everyone was standing and waiting for the villains to come. "Yeah." Mal answered, although looking a little bit nervous. "Don't worry." Ben said, holding Mal's hand as Mal smiled at Ben.

"They're almost here!" A voice said. Then, the music started to start, and some people was holding up some words to welcome the new villains.

* * *

"Guys, we're here!" Clawdia said, as the villains looked through the window. A music was being played, as some cheerleaders danced. And at the front, was King Ben, Belle and Beast, Fairy Godmother, and Mala and her friends standing.

"Guys, remember the plan. Try to be kind, but not too kind to make them confused. Got it?" Dexter asked, as the others nodded.

* * *

With the others, once the limo arrived, Mal and her friends was becoming nervous. So then, the driver of the limo opened the door for the villains, as they stepped out of the car.

The first person to step out was Alec. He has black hair, with some red tips. He is wearing a black jacket with ripped red shirt, black jeans, and a black and red dunk shoes. He has a long knife attached on his right waist, and a bow and arrow on his back. His symbol, a hunting arrow symbol is on the back of his jacket.

Next one to come out was Harriet. She has a simple brown hair color, but is covered by the red bandana she's wearing on her head. She is wearing a crimson leather jacket, white ripped shirt, black ripped jeans, and a pair of pirate boots. She has a sabre sword attached to her right waist. Her symbol, a red pirate hat is on the back of her jacket. She's wearing a silver pirate necklace, and a few pirate bracelet too.

The third one to come out of the limo was Dexter. He has a dark brown hair with blue and white streaks. He is wearing a dark blue leather jacket with ripped dirty grey shirt, black jeans with a waist chain, and a dark blue dunk shoes. His symbol, a ball of blue fire, is in the back of his jacket.

The last person to come was Clawdia. She has blonde hair with orange and black streaks. She is wearing a black leather jacket with orange stripes and a hoodie, a ripped dark orange shirt, black ripped jeans, and a black sneakers with orange stripes on it. Her symbol, an orange claw mark with an tiger in the background, is on her back of her jacket. She is wearing a viking wolf necklace, and a guitar pick bracelet.

They all had a no emotion face. "Welcome, to Auradon Prep!" Ben said, brightly welcoming them. The 4 new villains just nodded. "I'm King Ben." Ben said, shaking hands with each of them. "And this is Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay." Ben said, introducing the villains.

"Hey, guys…" Carlos said, awkwardly grinning. "Hey…" The Ace Pack all said. "Well, I hope that you guys get along with each other." Ben said, smiling. "Not a chance…" Alec murmured, but everyone luckily didn't hear it.

"Hi, I'm Fairy Godmother." A voice said said that made the villains turn their heads toward the voice, as the Fairy Godmother walked up to them. "You're the Fairy Godmother?" Clawdia asked, surprised as she didn't expect for her to see like this. "Yes, I am." Fairy Godmother said, smiling. "Ok…" Clawdia said, nodding. As Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay saw that, they exactly knew what the new villains were planning.

"Oh, before you guys get to your rooms, does anyone have any spell book or a magic tool?" Fairy Godmother asked. "Uh… no, I don't think so..." Harriet said. Then, Clawdia nudged Dexter. "Oh, right. I have a spell book…" Dexter said, looking away. Then, the Fairy Godmother pulled out her hand, but Dexter just stared at it.

"No spell books are allowed for new villains, since we can't fully trust them yet." Mal said, making the new villains glared at Mal and her friends.

"Urg…. fine…" Dexter said, slowly handing the spell book to the Fairy Godmother. "Thank you." Fairy Godmother as she walked away.

"Ok, now let me show you guys your room." Ben said, as The new villains, King Ben, and Mal and her friends went into the castle looking building.

"So you can go upstairs and go right, and there will be 2 rooms. Clawdia and Harriet will be sharing one room, and Dexter and Alec will be sharing one room." Ben explained. "Unfortunately, I have to go. I have some stuff to do as King. Your rooms will be next to Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay's rooms. Guys, just lead them to their rooms." Ben said as he gave the girls and the boys the keys to their room for each person, and walked out.

"Ok, now. Follow us…" Jay said, as the Ace Pack followed the former villains. "I guess this is Dexter and Alec's room, and this is Clawdia and Harriet's room." Evie said, showing them their rooms. "Oh and before you go," Mal said, stopping them. "After you put your bag in your room, come to Evie and my room. Immediately." Mal said, as the others nodded.

"Wow, this is the worst rooms I ever saw." Clawdia said is disgust. "Can't agree more." Harriet said, nodding. Once Clawdia and Harriet both put their bags on the floor, they decided to go to Mala and Evie's room like Mal told them to.

* * *

Once the two girls went into Mal and Evie's room, they both saw that Dexter and Alec was already there, as so was Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay.

'Everyone's here now. What do you want?" Clawdia asked, as she leaned onto a table. "You guys are definitely planning something." Jay said. "What? What are you guys talking about?" Harriet asked, chuckling. "You know what! You guys are planning to get the Fairy Godmother's wand!" Mal said. "Mal…Mal...Mal…" Clawdia said, smiling as she was looking at her nails. Mal and the others looked at Clawdia, as Mal was raising an eyebrow.

"Don't overreact too much. We're here because your precious boyfriend invited here." Clawdia said, shrugging. "She's not overreacting! In fact, Mal's right! You guys are definitely planning something!" Evie said, defending her best friend as the other former villains agreed.

"Defending your best friend, huh? Such a sweet moment…" Clawdia said, smiling. "Look, whatever you guys are planning, we're going to figure it out! And once we figure it out, we're going to tell the Fairy Godmother!" Carlos said.

"And what happens if we didn't plan anything?" Dexter asked. "That won't happen because there's no way you guys aren't planning anything!' Jay said. "We aren't planning anything, alright!?" Alec said, sighing. "Can we leave now? I really have some redecorating to do to my room…" Harriet said. "Fine. But remember, we're going to figure it out!" Carlos said. "Good luck with that…" Clawdia said as she and her friends went out the room, and they all went to Clawdia and Harriet's room.

 **A/N: Thanks for reading this chapter! Please review! I want to know what you guys think about this story!**


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: GUYS! I just wanted to tell you that Clawdia has a black finger cut gloves, Harriet has a black finger cut gloves with some red mixed, Dexter has a dark blue finger cut glove, and Alec has a dark brown finger cut gloves. Now on with the story!**

* * *

The new villains all headed toward Clawdia and Harriet's room right after they got out of Mal and Evie's room. "What do we do?" Alec asked as he leaned against a table. "What do you mean?" Harriet asked. "I mean, if they find out, they're going to tell the others," Alec said. "A small threat isn't going to stop us," Dexter said.

"So what do we do now?" Alec asked. "Let's test if our magic or abilities work," Dexter said, but in a small voice, in case someone was spying on them. "Ok." Clawdia said.

"Well, my sword works well anywhere," Harriet said, pulling out her sabre sword. "And my bow and arrows, and my fists work perfectly fine," Alec said, punching his own palm. "My claws and fangs work fine." Clawdia said as she opened her mouth to reveal sharp fangs, and curling her hand into fists as the claws came out. "What about your other abilities?" Dexter asked. "I can see and hear perfectly. I can even hear what Mal and the others are saying if I want to, and see some places of the Isle of the Lost." Clawdia said as Dexter and the others nodded.

"I can control fire and smoke perfectly, and teleport perfectly too," Dexter said, as his hands were burning in blue fire. "Wait what about your magic? Fairy Godmother took your spell book away." Harriet asked. "You think that I would give my spell book that easily like that? I remember all the spells in that spell book and even the spells that are not in there." Dexter said, as he snapped his fingers and turned Clawdia and Harriet's room from a pink room, into a cool villain color room. "Woah, thanks! I really hated that pink color!" Harriet said as Clawdia smirked.

"Ok, so now what?" Alec asked. "Now we go back into our room. I heard that we have to go to school tomorrow." Dexter said. "Then, we'll try our best to get some information about the wand." Clawdia said as the other nodded. "C'mon let's go back to our room," Alec said as he and Dexter went to their room, next door.

"It's great that Dexter removed the pink, but I actually bought some stuff to redecorate this room…" Harriet said, taking some spray paint, some bed sheets and pillow sheets, painting tools, and some wall painting tools. "Why don't you redecorate this room however you like anyway?" Clawdia suggested. "Don't you want to redecorate this room, too?" Harriet asked. "I guess I could…" Clawdia said as she took some spray paints and started to paint some stuff on her side of the wall. Harriet chuckled as she started to redecorate and paint some stuff on her side of the room as well.

* * *

"I guess we're done now." Clawdia said, as her side of the wall was painted in black, and had an orange claw mark with a tiger on the background on the front of the room, which was her symbol. Next to her symbol was Harriet's symbol, a red pirate hat on the wall. Harriet's side of the wall was also black. Harriet's bed was black red, while Clawdia's bed was orange and black.

The 2 girls then began to put all their clothes on the painted drawers. Once they were done, they decided to eat some food, and give it a rest for today.

* * *

As the sun came up, Clawdia was the first to wake up. It was still dawn, but she decided to wake up anyways. She pulled out her claws out of her hands and began looking at it. She got a big piece of wood and began scratching it with her claws. She did it quietly, so she didn't wake up the Harriet.

She was making some sword holders, so Harriet can put her swords on the wall. Clawdia liked making stuff with her claws. She sometimes used to do this in Isle of the Lost too. Sometimes, Harriet or Alec would ask her to make something out of a wood, and she would make it.

It didn't take a long time making sword holders since her claws are sharper than swords. Once she finished making it, she painted it silver. Once it dried fast, she put the sword holders away.

Just when Clawdia put the sword holders away, Harriet began to wake up. "Woah! Careful!" Harriet said as she saw Clawdia's claws. Clawdia chuckled at Harriet's reaction. "How long have you been awake?" Harriet asked yawning since it was still early in the morning. "About 30 minutes." Clawdia answered. "What were you doing this entire 30 minutes?" Harriet asked. "I was making something." Clawdia said, smiling. "What were you making?" Harriet asked.

"This." Clawdia said as she showed Harriet the sword holder she made. "Woah, nice! Is that a… sword holder?" Harriet asked. "Yeah. I made it so you can put your swords on the wall." Clawdia said. "Thanks! I can give you a falchion sword since you made me a sword holder." Harriet said. "Sure." Clawdia said as Harriet gave Clawdia a falchion sword and a waist sword holder.

As Clawdia received the sword and the waist sword holder, she put the waist sword holder around her waist, and put her new falchion sword on her right side and put in in the sword holder. "Nice," Harriet said, smiling, as Clawdia thanked her.

Then, they both heard a knock on the door. Once they opened, they saw Dexter and Alec standing. "Hey, guys," Alec said as he and Dexter walked into Clawdia and Harriet's room.

"Woah, cool! Looks like a completely new room." Alec said, looking at the newly decorated room. "Starting to think that my magic was pointless…" Dexter said, smirking. "No, it was a big help! It was much easier to paint the walls anyways." Harriet said. "Hey Clawdia, since when did you have a sword?" Alec asked. "Oh, Harriet gave it to me." Clawdia said. "Why?" Alec asked. "She made this sword holder to put on the wall. So, I gave that sword." Harriet explained. "Nice," Dexter said, smirking.

"So, I was thinking something," Alec said. "What is it?" Clawdia asked. "Since we're going to visit each other's room a lot, I was thinking that we should have each other's keys too," Alec suggested. "Not a bad idea. Knocking every time is annoying." Harriet said. "But where can we get other exact keys?" Alec asked. "I heard that Jay and Carlos's room has a great 3D printer in their room," Dexter said. "Great! Then, we'll just use that!" Alec said. "Let's go!" Harriet said, as the others walked out the room, and walked in front of Carlos and Jay's room.

"We're just going to 3D print the keys, so they're not going to reject, right?" Alec whispered. "I don't think so," Dexter whispered. "I think so too." Clawdia whispered as well. "Of course they won't! If they do, they're like, super crazy!" Harriet whispered. "Ok…" Alec said.

"So, who's going to knock?" Harriet asked. "I mean, Alec suggested this idea, so I think he should knock." Clawdia said, shrugging. "What? Why me!?" Alec whispered/yelled. "Wait are you scared?" Dexter asked, smirking. "What? No, I'm not!" Alec whispered/yelled. "Then knock!" The others whispered/yelled in a union. "Fine," Alec whispered as he knocked on the door.

As the door open, it was Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos. "What do you want?" Carlos asked. "Uh… is it possible to use your 3D printer...?" Alec asked. "Why?" Evie asked. "We want to print the exact copy of our keys, so we can enter each other's rooms without knocking," Dexter said. "Lier. You just want to print Fairy Godmother's wand!" Jay said. "Um… no, we're not." Harriet said. "Sorry, we can't trust you," Mal said as she closed the door.

"Great…" Alec said. But then, Clawdia curled her hands into fists as her razor sharp claws came out between her fingers. Then, she put the claws into the door's lock hole, twisted, and opened the door, and put her claws away. "We're not going to do anything stupid. Now let us in, and let us use the printer." Clawdia said. "You're not going to do anything but print your keys, right?" Evie asked. "Yeah," Dexter answered. "Fine," Carlos said as he let the new villains use the printer.

"How long is this going to take?" Alec asked as he set up the printing settings. "About 10 minutes," Carlos said. "10 minutes!?" Harriet said, eyes open. "Normally, it would take about 15 minutes. But luckily, this one only takes 10 minutes." Carlos explained. "Better than 15 minutes…" Harriet said.

"So, while we wait, I'm going to question some stuff. How'd you guys open the door just now?" Mal asked. "Clawdia opened it with her claws," Dexter answered. "How?" Carlos asked, looking at Clawdia. "I just put my claws into the door lock hole, twist it, and open it. Easy." Clawdia shrugged. "How's your claw suppose to go that far?" "Because of this." Clawdia said as she pulled out her claws. The claws were about 7.5 inches. "Woah…" The former villains gawked at the claws. But then, she extracted her claws back to her hands.

"You guys aren't going to steal the wand or anything, right?" Evie asked. "No. Why would you think that?" Dexter lied. "Because, all people on the Isle of the Lost thinks is about either being evil or wanting to steal the wand," Jay said. "We know because we use to think that too," Mal said. "Well, we won't," Harriet said, lying. Then, the 3D printer finishes printing. "Thanks for letting us use it," Alec said, as he got the keys and went out the room, and back into Clawdia and Harriet's room.

"We got the keys. Now what?" Alec asked. "Now we go to school I guess," Dexter said, as they all groaned and headed towards the school.

 **A/N: Just remember that Clawdia's claws are perfectly like Wolverine's claws xD Well I hope you enjoyed this chapter! Please review!**


	4. Chapter 4 - Chemistry Class

**A/N: So I'm just going to say that please review, because I really want to know if you guys think of this story, and what kind of storyline this is go… Anyways, here's to remind you who is who.**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Mia Michelle - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

[ENTER LINE]

The new villains walked to their lockers, which was right next to each others. "Wow, this school is so different from our school in the Isle of the Lost…" Harriet said, looking around. "Yeah. Dragon Hall was more…. Darker…" Alec said, looking around as well. "Plus, they have a statue of the Beast on the entrance. You don't see that in the Dragon Hall…" Harriet said. "But they have a statue of Maleficent's dragon form there." Clawdia said. "Talk about Maleficent…" Alec said, as he saw Mal and her friends in front of Mal's locker, talking with Ben.

"That little traitor…" Dexter said, in a low voice. "Don't worry, we're going to punish them and show her and her friends what they should've done when they had the chance. Right?" Harriet asked, looking at Clawdia. "Right. They are going to regret betraying us…" Clawdia said, smiling evilly.

"C'mon. We have Remedial Goodness 101 Class." Dexter said, as they all went to the classroom they have their first class. Fairy Godmother turned out to be the teacher of that class.

"Ok, now. I am Fairy Godmother, as you may know. I am going to be teaching you 4 to be good, and how to behave in Auradon." Fairy Godmother said, introducing herself. "Now on with the lesson. Now, if you see a person injured. Do you A, make him more suffer? B, steal his stuff and weapons and leave? C, Hurt him? Or D, help him?" Fairy Godmother asked the villain kids.

"What kind of weapons or stuff does that person have? It all depends on that." Harriet said, as Fairy Godmother sighed. "Agreed!" Alec said, as Harriet and Alec fist bumped.

Meanwhile, Clawdia was thinking of some way to get the magic wand. Dexter, was also thinking of some ways to get the wand. He had some ideas on his head, but not sure if it would work. "Dexter?" The Fairy Godmother said, interrupting Dexter's thoughts. "I'm sorry, what?" Dexter asked, since he wasn't focusing on the class. "Clawdia?" Fairy Godmother asked, sighing.

"D, help him." Clawdia said, making Fairy Godmother surprised, yet smile. "Very good." The Fairy Godmother said. "Woah, how'd you know?" Alec asked. "I just picked the most boring answer out of all of them." Clawdia said. That reminded how Mal said the same thing when she and her friends were in this class as well.

As a few more minutes passed, Harriet and Alec were getting the answers right, but sometimes wrong, using Clawdia's advice. Clawdia and Dexter was still thinking of some plans.

As the bell rang, the villains walked out of the classroom, they went to their next classes, and so on.

It was the final class of that day, and Clawdia and the rest of the villains had chemistry class. Mal, Evie, Carlos, and Jay had that class as well. They were learning on making different potions. Clawdia and Harriet was 1 parter, and Dexter and Alec was 1 parter. The teacher ordered everyone to make any chemicals they want to are in the book.

"Let's make a chemical that explodes!" Harriet whispered to Clawdia. "I guess we can do that." Clawdia said as she opened a book, and searched for a chemical that explodes. "It's not here." Clawdia said, Harriet was groaned. "But who saids to make a chemical by a book when we can make it ourselves?" Clawdia said, making Harriet smirk.

"So what should we add?" Harriet asked. "How about this red thing and a grey thing?" Clawdia said. "Sounds good. But maybe we can also add this thing?" Harriet said, grabbing a black liquid. "Ok." Clawdia said.

Then, they both mixed the all 3 liquids together, but nothing happened. "Great. Nothing happened." Harriet said. But then, there was a little explosion, as the class was filled with smoke. Soon after, the smoke was gone. "Who did that!?" The teacher said, angry. Clawdia and Harriet looked away, but as the teacher saw them looking away, the teacher knew it was them.

"Did you 2 do this!?" The teachers asked. "Uh… yeah." Clawdia said, nodding. "Well, I'm gonna let you 2 slide this time, but if you 2 cause another trouble next time, detention!" The teacher said, as the bell rang.

Clawdia and Harriet ran out the classroom as fast as possible as the bell rang. They ran back to their rooms.

 **A/N: Did you guys enjoy this chapter? Please review, and let me know what you think! Bye!**


	5. Chapter 5 - Planning and Dining Hall

**A/N: Hey guys! So just so you know, Clawdia is like a half tiger, and she has the ability to see very well, hear well, and smell well. Also, she can heal, and her eyes glow orange, and she can control when her eyes glow but sometimes can't manage to control it. If you know what I mean. xD So she basically has all the Teen Wolf's werewolf, werecoyote, etc. abilities, but with her eyes glow orange. Which means that she also has the ability of pain transference and memory transference from Teen Wolf.**

 **For the people who don't know what pain transference and memory transference is, pain transference is when people a** **bsorb and alleviate pain from other people, by gently touching them. And** **memory transference is when** **people can transfer (give or take) memories by inserting claws into the nape of an individual's neck. Remember that this doesn't exist in real life, these abilities are just in Teen Wolf.**

 **ALSO IMPORTANT: First, Harriet is wearing her bandana on her forehead, not on her head, sorry for the mistake. Also, I have mistaken the name of the actor of how I imagine Harriet looks like in real life. Here's the correct one:**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

* * *

Once Clawdia and Harriet got to their room, Harriet was panting from the run. "Well, that was awesome!" Harriet said as Clawdia chuckled. "So I've been thinking about how to get the wand." Clawdia said as she sat on her bed. "And what have you come up with?" Harriet asked. "Well, this is what I've been thinking." Clawdia said as she handed Harriet a piece of paper. "It's blank," Harriet said, looking confused. "Exactly! I thought about it a lot, but I just can't come up with a plan." Clawdia said, sighing.

Just then, Dexter and Alec entered their room. "That explosion was awesome!" Alec said, laughing as Dexter smiled. "So, do you have any plans to get the wand?" Harriet asked the two boys. "I actually have one in mind," Dexter said. "So what do you have in mind?" Harriet asked.

"Well, first we figure out where the magic wand actually is. Once we find out where it is, we somehow turn off all the electricities and the lights in the city and while all the places are dark, and no one can see anything, we sneak into the place where the magic wand is. And then, we hide the magic wand in this room. I don't know what to do once we hide it, but I'm thinking that's how we get it." Dexter said.

"That's a great plan. But how do we get the wand if we can't see anything?" Alec asked. "That's the problem," Dexter said. "I'm pretty sure I can get the wand while it's dark." Clawdia said. "How?" Harriet asked. "I'm a half tiger. I can see about six times better than you guys. And I can see perfectly fine at night." Clawdia said. "Then that plan might actually work!" Harriet said. "Yeah. Now we just have to find out where the magic wand is." Dexter said.

"Why don't you two try to find out where the wand is, while Harriet and I try to find out how to turn off all the electricities and the lights on Auradon?." Clawdia said as they nodded and the boys went to find the wand, as the girls went to find how to turn off the lights. First, Dexter and Alex tried to ask Ben.

"Hey, Ben!" Alec said as he saw him walk by. Ben curiously walked toward them. "Is there anything you need help with?" The king asked. "Well, I was just wondering, where the Fairy Godmother's wand is," Alec said. "The Fairy Godmother's wand?" Ben asked, suspiciously. " _You will answer everything I ask, let us finish our own task,"_ Dexter said. Then, Ben closed his eyes for a second and opened it again. "The Fairy Godmother's wand is in the The Museum of Cultural History," Ben said. "Thanks," Dexter said. " _No more answer everything I say, no need your help anymore in any way,"_ Dexter said as Ben closed and opened his eyes again, and walked off confused.

"How did you do that?" Alec asked. "Magic spell," Dexter said, smirking.

* * *

Meanwhile, Harriet and Clawdia was finding a way to turn off all the lights. They did come up with some plan. "Hey Fairy Godmother? Can we ask you something?" Clawdia asked. "Sure, what is it?" Fairy Godmother asked. "Well, is there a possibility that all the lights and electricity in Aradon turn off?" Harriet asked. "Well, yes." Fairy Godmother replied. "How?" Harriet asked. "Well, all you have to do is go to the electrical control room in this building. Why?" Fairy Godmother asked, curious.

"Uh… well, we heard that there's a possibility of all the lights turning off in Auradon sometime this week. And we were just wondering how." Clawdia said, thinking fast. "Oh, is that so? Well, we must be careful. If all the lights turn off on Auradon, we will not be able to see a thing." Fairy Godmother said, in shock. "Yeah. Well, thanks for telling us. Bye." Harriet said as she and Clawdia walked off to their room.

"So did you get the information on where the wand is?" Clawdia asked, as she already saw the boys there. "Yeah. Did you two find out how to turn off all the lights in Auradon?" Dexter asked. "Yep," Harriet said.

"Good. So how do you turn the lights out?" Alec asked. "Apparently, the electrical control room is in this building." Clawdia said. "Great. So now, we need a blueprint of this entire building." Alec said. "Yeah…" Dexter said. "I'll try to get the blueprint of this building somehow. Until then, we'll just have to try to act like we're not planning anything. Got it?" Clawdia asked as the rest nodded their heads.

About a few seconds later, there was a knock on the door. Since Alec was the closest one to the door, he opened it and saw a beautiful red haired girl with hazel eyes. Alec was smiling at her beauty.

"Oh, hi." The girl said, smiling. "Hi. I'm Alec." Alec said, nodding. "Um… hi, Alec. I'm Malis." Malis, the girl said. "What brings you here?" Alec asked. "I was told by the king to inform you four that dinner will be at the dining hall, and bring you guys there." She said. The new villain kids have actually brought a few food they stole at the Isle and ate it for dinner the day they got to Auradon.

"Oh, ok. But what is a dining hall?" Alec asked. On the Isle, they didn't have any dining halls. They were always forced to find their own food, or steal one, and then bring some for their parents as well.

"You don't know? A dining hall is a place to eat all together." Malis said. "Ok, then. Let me tell the others we're going to the dining hall now. Can you wait a few seconds?" Alec asked. "Sure," Malis said. Alec thanked her as he closed the door.

"Who was it?" Dexter asked. "A girl named Malis. She said the king informed her to us that the dinner will be at the dining hall, and that she's here to bring us there." Alec said. "Oh, ok. What's a dining hall?" Harriet asked that same thing the others were thinking. "Apparently, they have dinner all together here," Alec said. "Well, we should go." Clawdia said, getting up as the other did the same, and headed toward the door.

Once they opened the door, they saw Malis waiting. "Oh, we're ready," Alec said. "Ok. Now, follow me." Malis said as they followed her to the dining hall.

* * *

Once they got to the dining hall, they saw that there was a lot of tables and chairs. But most of all, they were surprised by the amount of food there was. Once Ben saw them there, he walked towards them. As Malis saw Ben walking towards them, she walked away.

"Hey, guys. Welcome to the dining hall." Ben said, smiling. "Why are there so many foods?" Harriet asked. "Oh, you can take how many as you want. Come to the dining hall for breakfast, lunch, and dinner every day. But sometimes you don't have to if you just don't want to. There isn't a line, so you guys can go get whatever food you want." Ben said.

Then, Alec and Harriet rushed towards the plates as they grabbed one, and started to put some foods on the plate. Clawdia and Dexter walked towards the plate and grabbed some foods.

After they got their foods, all four of them sat in a table. The table was coincidently next to Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Doug, Lonnie, Jane, and Ben's table which they all sat.

"I can't lie, these foods are awesome!" Alec said as he forced some foods into his mouth. "I can't disagree you there!" Harriet said as she took a huge bite as well. Clawdia and Dexter were eating normally.

"What do you think Mal and her friends are talking about right now?" Dexter asked Clawdia, while looking over at the table next to them. "They're talking about some kinds of family day." Clawdia said, hearing what they were talking about by using her hearing ability.

"Family day?" Alec asked, confused on what that was.

"I have no idea what that is either."

 **A/N: Malis in real life is Holland Roden! Anyways. Hey, guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! So Malis is going to be a new character in this story! And there's going to be a little bit more new characters! There's someone new to add to this list! And please review, and tell me who you think Malis's mother is?**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

 **Holland Roden - Malis, Daughter of…. (It's still not mentioned yet, but try to guess who's daughter she is!)**


	6. Chapter 6 - The Villain's Past

**A/N: Hey guys! Remember, Malis is a new character, and she's an Auradon kid! Anyways, here's another chapter for you guys! Hope you like it!**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

 **Holland Roden - Malis, Daughter of…. (It's still not mentioned yet, but try to guess who's daughter she is!)**

* * *

"So, guys. Family Day is coming up." Ben said, remembering that Family Day was almost here.

"Urg... Family Day…" Mal said in a disgusted face, remembering what happened last Family Day.

"We'll video chat your parents from here like last time," Ben said. "And I'll have my mother gecko, so no worries," Mal said, as the others laughed. "You can talk to her," Carlos suggested, as Mal shrugged.

"So, what do you think of the new villains?" Lonnie asked, changing the subject. "They're definitely planning on stealing Fairy Godmother's wand!" Jay said, which was true. "Come on guys, why don't you like them?" Doug asked. "I don't know... " Evie said, looking away. "What's wrong?" Doug asked. "Nothing," Evie replied, fast.

"Something happened between you and them, didn't it?" Jane said, making the former villains sigh. "Yeah…" Mal said, looking down, at her food plate. "Well, is it ok if you guys tell us what happened between you and them?" Ben asked. The 4 former villains thought about it for a few seconds, before they gave an answer. "Yeah, it's fine I guess," Evie said.

The Auradon kids looked curious on what happened between them.

"Well, when we were all younger, we all used to be close friends…" Mal said, making the Auradon kids surprised. "It was until something happened…"

 _-Flashback-_

" _That was awesome!" Younger Jay said as younger Mal, Evie, Carlos, Jay, Clawdia, Harriet, Dexter, and Alec stopped running to take a break. They stole some foods and was being chased, though they got away with it._

 _"I know!" Mal said as everyone smiled. But then, Mal noticed that Dexter, Harriet, and Alec have been looking at Clawdia, and Clawdia only._

" _We should do it again sometime!" Carlos said laughing, as Evie agreed with him. "Hey, everything ok, Dia?" Mal asked, Clawdia. Dia was a nickname for Clawdia. "Y...yeah. I'll be fine." Clawdia said. Though Dexter, Harriet, and Alec knew that she was lying. "Ok then…." Mal responded._

" _Oh! I should go now... I told my dad that I'll be back around this time." Jay said. "Yeah, I have some stuff to do too," Evie said. "Well, I'll see you guys tomorrow again, then?" Carlos asked as all of them nodded their heads._

 _As they all split apart, Mal was heading back to her home. But as she was walking past an alley, she heard sounds coming from somewhere. She looked back and saw nothing, so she continued to walk._

 _Just then, she heard a noise again, and as she looked back, she saw Clawdia. "Woah! You got me there!" Mal said, laughing. But she could tell that something was wrong with Clawdia. "Dia? What's wrong?" Mal asked, worried for her friend. In fact, Clawdia was Mal's first friend she ever had._

 _Clawdia kept looking down. It looked as if she was having trouble breathing. "Clawdia?" Mal asked as she stepped forward. But as she stepped forward to reach her friend, but before she got her hands on Clawdia, Clawdia growled as she pinned Mal against a wall, gripping Mal's leather jacket._

" _Clawdia!? What are you doing?" Mal asked, but Clawdia acted like she couldn't even hear her. Instead of responding back, Clawdia let out a low growl once again._

 _Then, claws came out of Clawdia's other free hand. "Let me go!" Mal said as she tried to escape, but failed. But then, Clawdia finally looked up, and it revealed her glowing orange eyes. As she looked up, she quickly let go of Mal and ran away. But as she ran away, her claws accidentally cut Mal's arm. There was blood on her arm, as she ran back to her home._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"Wait, so Clawdia almost tried to kill you?" Ben asked, his face was showing a little bit of anger. "Yes. But it's no big deal!" Mal said, trying to calm Ben down. Ben calmed down, luckily. "I still have that mark on my arm," Mal said, as she rolled up her leather jacket's sleeve, and showed them a mark that was on her arm, but lightly.

"What happened then?" Lonnie asked, curious.

"Well, we hanged out the next day like we said…"

 _-Flashback-_

" _So, what should we do today?" Jay asked, smirking. "Woah, what happened to your arm, Mal?" Evie asked. "Oh, uh… I just got scratched by a cat in the alley." Mal said, which wasn't really a lie. Clawdia was looking away during that conversation._

" _Oh, well hope you feel better," Alec said. "I hope so too," Mal said, looking at her arm which was cut. It stopped bleeding last night, but it still hurt a lot._

 _"Mal, why are you looking at Clawdia so much?" Carlos asked as he caught Mal looking at Clawdia. Clawdia raised an eyebrow._

" _Uh…. no reason…." Mal said, nervously laughing. Since Carlos was the smart one, he put the puzzles together and figured out everything._

" _Wait, that cat on the alley… wasn't Clawdia, right?" Carlos asked, making everyone surprised. "No…" Mal said, looking away. "Mal, the truth," Jay said. "Urg…. fine! Yes, it was Clawdia." Mal said, sighing._

" _Clawdia? Why did you hurt her?" Jay asked. "I just….I...I don't know." Clawdia said as she stuttered. "Clawdia, tell us the truth now," Evie said, caring for Mal. "Maybe because I'm evil." Clawdia said, leaning against a wall._

" _But you don't hurt your friend!" Jay said. "I don't care…" Clawdia muttered, but everyone heard it. "You know what, you hurt Mal. You don't deserve to be our friend anymore." Evie said. "Mal?" Clawdia asked Mal raising an eyebrow, waiting for her answer since she hasn't said anything._

 _"I...I agree with them, Dia. You don't hurt your friends." Mal said. "Fine." Clawdia said with no expression on her face, as she began to walk away. But then Dexter, Harriet, and Alec nodded to each other and followed Clawdia._

" _Where are you guys going?" Jay asked Dexter, Harriet, and Alec. Clawdia looked back, to see them following her. "We're with Clawdia. She's our friend." Harriet said, putting a hand on Clawdia's shoulder, making Clawdia surprised._

" _Yeah," Alec said, as Dexter nodded along. "So you guys are going with her? She hurt Mal!" Carlos said. "But we know that there was a good reason for it. We know the real Clawdia. She would never hurt anyone." Dexter said. "So you guys are leaving us?" Evie asked. "If Clawdia leaves, we leave too," Harriet said. "Fine. Good luck losers." Jay said._

" _Losers? We are...what are we?" Alec asked. "We, are the Ace Pack from now on," Dexter said smirking. "Yeah! We're not losers, we're the Ace Pack!" Alec said. "Well leave before you guys hurt anyone else," Jay said. "We will," Harriet said, as the Ace Pack walked away._

" _You guys are going to regret coming with me…" Clawdia said. "Nah, we won't," Alec said as he chuckled._

 _-End of Flashback-_

"So that's why you guys are kind of like enemies now…" Jane said in realization. "Yep," Mal said. "So, why did Clawdia hurt you?" Ben asked.

"We still don't know."

 **A/N: Hey guys! Thanks for reading this chapter! So this chapter was about how the Ace Pack started. I hope you enjoyed it, and if you did, please review!**


	7. Chapter 7 - Panic Attack

**A/N: Hey guys! So I wanted to tell you, if you guys have any chapter suggestion, or story suggestion, you can tell me. I hope you enjoy this chapter!**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

 **Holland Roden - Malis, Daughter of…. (It's still not mentioned yet, but try to guess who's daughter she is!)**

* * *

While Mal and her friends were talking about how the Ace Pack and Mal, Evie, Jay, and Carlos used to be very close friends, Clawdia couldn't help but listen to it. She used her hearing ability as she listened to every word they were saying.

Clawdia heard them talking about when she accidentally hurt Mal's arm. Clawdia still remembered when that happened. She actually didn't mean to hurt her. But she did it for a reason she couldn't tell anyone. Dexter, Harriet, and Alec were the only ones who knew the truth of why she hurt Mal.

"Hey, Clawdia you haven't eaten much on your plate." Alec pointed out. "Really?" Clawdia asked, looking down at her plate. He was right. There was plenty of food left. "Something wrong?" Harriet asked. "No." Clawdia answered quickly.

Clawdia heard Mal and her friends stop talking about their past. But them talking about their past made Clawdia remember about when she hurt Mal.

Clawdia started to hear her own heartbeat rising, beating fast. Then, she kind of started to have trouble breathing.

Then, Clawdia looked around and saw a bathroom not far away. She tightly closed her eyes and opened them again. She could hear every sound in the dining hall.

Clawdia looked down, having trouble breathing, and started to feel dizzy.

Then, Clawdia walked toward the bathroom, trying not to fall or anything.

As Clawdia went into the almost cleanest bathroom she ever saw, and she quickly sat in the corner of the wall in the bathroom, resting the back of her head against a wall.

She was breathing heavily as she heard someone come in.

It was Harriet. As Harriet walked in, she quickly recognized Clawdia sitting on the floor, looking not normal.

"Clawdia? Clawdia, what's wrong?" Harriet asked, as she slowly approached her, kneeling down in front of her. "I...I can't…" Clawdia tried her best to speak, but she couldn't breathe and couldn't talk well.

"You can't what?" Harriet asked. "I...I can't breathe! I think I'm... having a panic attack..." Clawdia said, breathing heavily as she growled a little. Harriet wanted to go ask for help, but if she did, Clawdia would be alone, and that won't be good.

"Ok… uh… just try to breathe with me, ok?" Harriet asked, as she slowly breathed in and out, telling Clawdia to follow her breathing patterns. Clawdia tried her best to follow Harriet's breathing, and she was slowly calming down.

It was a good thing that the panic attack wasn't that bad. After Clawdia was calmed down a little, Harriet decided to ask her a question.

"Why did you have a panic attack?" Harriet asked. "I...I heard Mal and the others talk about when we were younger and when I...hurt Mal." Clawdia said as she panted, getting calmer.

Harriet knew everything about what happened that night. "I know what happened that night. It's not your fault." Harriet said. "We should get back now. Dinner's over in 30 more minutes." Harriet said as she helped Clawdia get back on her feet.

"You can walk right?" Harriet asked, just to make sure. "Yeah." Clawdia said. "Good. Let's go now." Harriet said as she and Clawdia walked out of the school bathroom. Some people glanced at them while they walked back towards their seat, but they ignored it.

"What happened?" Dexter asked Clawdia and Harriet once they got back to their chairs. "Uh...I just kind of had a panic attack."Clawdia said. "You better eat your food now, or I'm going to have to eat it for you!" Alec said, making the other three chuckle.

* * *

Clawdia and Harriet got back to their room after the dinner was over. Clawdia was sitting on her bed, just chilling down, while Harriet was cleaning her sword.

"So, how are you going to get the blueprint of this building?" Harriet decided to ask. "I still don't know yet, but I think I'll come up with something." Clawdia said, shrugging. "Ok," Harriet said.

Since it was getting late, they decided to sleep now.

Clawdia couldn't manage to sleep. She was having trouble sleeping, and she sometimes barely got any sleep. Since she couldn't sleep, she decided to think of a way to get a blueprint.

Her plan was to ask Ben or Fairy Godmother where the blueprint is, but she was smart enough to know that if she does ask, they'll think that she's planning. So, she decided to ask someone else, but the problem was that she didn't know who to ask.

She decided to leave it for now, and try to sleep again. But, she just couldn't manage to sleep. Clawdia stared outside the window, looking at the half moon.

 **A/N: I know that I upload so much, but I just want to write more! xD Please give me any story suggestions if you have any or a one shot. Well, please review, and tell me what you thought about this chapter!**


	8. Chapter 8 - Searching For a Flower

**A/N: Hey guys! So I'm back again, and I don't know if it's a late update, and if it is, I'm sorry. I'm busy with school homework, and all those boring stuff. But I'll write as much as I can when I can. So, enjoy!**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

 **Holland Roden - Malis, Daughter of…. (It's still not mentioned yet, but try to guess who's daughter she is!)**

* * *

Morning came, and Clawdia wasn't able to sleep at all for some kind of reason. She watched the moon go down, and the sun rise up.

At around 5:00 AM, Clawdia decided to walk around Auradon, to try thinking about the plan to get the wand. While walking, she bumped into someone.

"Oh, sorry." A red headed girl said. "Hey, you're Malis, right?" Clawdia said, remembering Malis, who led them to the dining hall. "Uh...yes. That's me." Malia said. She is wearing a green dress, with a black cardigan.

"What are you doing at this early morning?" Clawdia asked. "I needed to help my friend with some stuff," Malis answered.

"Oh, ok. I was wondering, do you know where the blueprint of the building is?" Clawdia asked. "Yes. Why?" Malia asked. "Well, I need the blueprint for a project." Clawdia said, lying.

"Oh. Well, in that case, I already have a copy of the blueprint in my bag. I can give it to you." Malia suggested. "Yeah, that'll be nice. Thanks." Clawdia said although she wondered why Malis had a blueprint in her bag. "No problem," Malis said.

"Malis!" A voice called as someone walked towards her. "Hey, Malis what's taking you so long!?" A blonde girl said. "Woah! What's she doing here!" The blonde girl said, pointing at Clawdia. "I bumped into her," Malia said.

"You better didn't do anything to her." The blonde girl said. "I didn't. Now I think I'll be going." Clawdia said as she walked away, but the blonde girl stopped her by grabbing her wrist.

"Yeah, now that you're here, you'll have to help us." The blonde girl said. "Helping people I don't even know? No thank you." Clawdia said. "You don't have any other choice. If you don't help us, I'll tell the Fairy Godmother that you were doing something bad." The blonde girl said.

"What do you even need help with, Blondie?" Clawdia asked. "First of all, never call me that. And second, we need help with finding a rare flower." The blonde girl said. "First, I don't even know your name, and second, since I'm bored, I'll find you find the stupid flower." Clawdia said.

"Yes! Thanks. Oh, and my names, Roxy. I'm the daughter of Rapunzel." Roxy, the daughter of Rapunzel said. Roxy is wearing a white shirt with light blue jacket, and black jeans.

"You've met Malis. She's the daughter of Merida." Roxy said as Malis smiled. "So what kind of flower is this?" Clawdia asked as they walked.

"It's a magical golden flower. My grandmother was saved by this flower when she had a bad illness. Which saved my mother as well. My mother said that the magical flower's amount in Auradon was increasing, so she asked us to help us find it." Roxy explained.

"What does this flower smell like?" Clawdia asked. "We forgot, but we actually found one of them, and we have it in our room," Malis said. "Can I smell it?" Clawdia asked, making the 2 confused.

"Um… ok…" Roxy said as they headed towards Malis and Roxy's room, and showed Clawdia the flower. "Hm…. ok." Clawdia said as she jumped outside from the window in the room. It was about 20 feet. "C'mon!" Clawdia said, gestured them to jump.

"Um… no thank you, I'll walk there." Malis said. "Just jump!" Clawdia said as she rolled her eyes. "Here goes nothing…" Malis said as she jumped outside, and landed on some bushes. "Should've taken the stairs!" Malis said as she stood right back.

"Now C'mon, it's your turn." Clawdia said as she waited for Roxy to jump. "Are you kidding me?" Roxy said, looked at Clawdia and Malis standing at the ground. "Malis here did it. Why can't you?" Clawdia asked, making Roxy groan.

"Oh, C'mon! The bushes will be there to catch your fall!" Clawdia said, making Roxy more scared. "Just do it!" Clawdia said, making Roxy have no more options but to jump. Roxy jumped, and she fell into a bush.

"Now C'mon." Clawdia said as Roxy stood right back, and followed Clawdia. "Where are we even going? Aren't we going to search the flower?" Malis asked. "We are. Now follow me." Clawdia said as she ran.

Roxy and Malis barely caught up to Clawdia. When Clawdia stopped, Roxy and Malis was tired from running. "What are we doing here?" Roxy asked. "Just watch." Clawdia said as she moved a bush out the way, and the golden flower was there.

"How did you know?" Malis asked, surprised. "I followed the flower's scent."Clawdia simply answered. "Wow," Roxy said. "Since I helped you, I can go now, right?"Clawdia asked. "Yeah. Thanks by the way." Roxy said. "Not a problem at all."Clawdia said as she headed back to her room.

* * *

 **Lowkey shipping Clawdia and Roxy lmao. So Roxy is a new character, and Malis is Merida's daughter! I'll put the new characters in the character list:**

 **Sabrina Carpenter - Clawdia, Daughter of Shere Khan**

 **Cody Christian - Dexter, Son of Hades**

 **Maia Mitchell - Harriet, Daughter of Captain Hook**

 **Spencer Boldman - Alec, Son of Gaston**

 **Holland Roden - Malis, Daughter of Merida**

 **Olivia Holt - Roxy, Daughter of Rapunzel**


End file.
